Kagome's Wounded Soul
by EturnalFire
Summary: This is a story starts out with Kagome and InuYasha fighting... Kagome's memory loss... just read!


_Hey! This took me a while and about "_**Kamane's Confesssion**_" I'm sorry to say I might not finish it. I lost all of the papers for it. Tell me if you would like me to finish the first story or not… anywho here ya go. Be nice. Okay?_

* * *

A small purple puff ball of a creature was watching their every move. InuYasha was arguing with Kagome again about her having to take a C.A.T. test. "What the hell does that mean anyway?!" He shouted, she sighed deeply then said as calmly as she could without exploding on him. "It's just the biggest test for this year." "The answer is still No!" InuYasha snapped back angrily. "I AM GOING!" She shouted. "NO YOUR NOT!" InuYasha shouted back. "InuYasha!" Kagome sang. "What?" "SIT!" "Kagome, Come back you, idiot!" InuYasha growled angrily. Kagome turned around sharply yelling loudly "IF I'M SUCH AN IDIOT THEN MABEY I SHOULDN'T COME BACK!!!" She turned around again and stormed off. The beads wore off not too much later but he stayed down flabbergasted. Slowly getting up InuYasha started walking the other way and looked back then headed back to the village, where Songo and Miroku was. When InuYasha entered the hut Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and asked "Where's Kagome?" "Feh! She ran off." 'It's no surprise.' Miroku thought to himself. Everyone except InuYasha sighed deeply. Moments later he heard a bone chilling scream and the scent of blood. "Kagome…" InuYasha gasped running to the well where Kagome lay. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" InuYasha started to panic, picking her up. He wouldn't know what he'd do without her. Kagome woke up and looked around her. "Where… where am I?" she wondered aloud. "Kagome," InuYasha sighed of relief still holding her. Kagome glanced up staring at InuYasha, "Who are you?" "What the hell?! What do ya mean 'who are you?!' oh! I get it you're still mad huh?" A look of confusion and hurt struck his face. "Wha- What's your problem Kagome?" Kagome looked confused and asked "Huh? Who's Kagome?" Getting angry he shouted "Its you, you idiot! Your Kagome!" Kagome looked confused then angry. "What the hell is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!" InuYasha picked her up and hiked her on his back, running towards the village. "What do you want? Put me down!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs; she pounded on his back repeating, "Put me down". "Looks like Kagome's back." Miroku commented to Songo and Shippo. They nodded saying "yeah," in unison. "InuYasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" Songo asked worried. "Who the hell is Kagome? And what do you want with me?" the three of them gawked at Kagome. "Are you feeling alright?" Shippo asked, as InuYasha set Kagome down. As soon as he set her down she looked around and ran as fast as she could, her legs burning. InuYasha was not far behind. When she got to the clearing a man in a white monkey-like costume appeared, Kagome ran faster her legs throbbing. "Help! Help me. Please." InuYasha stopped in his tracks as he saw _his _Kagome run to Naraku. "Kagome don't go over there! Come back! KAGOME!" InuYasha's legs felt like jelly. Kagome had reached Naraku and was panting in his arms. "Are you okay Miss Kagome?" Kagome looked up and asked "Who's Kagome?" Naraku put on his best fake surprised face. "Oh! This demon has brainwashed you!" Kagome looked shocked, "May I ask who you are?" Naraku smirked at InuYasha "My god! My mate has forgotten me! I must take you to our castle at once!" InuYasha's heart had now shattered, as Kagome smiled and answered. "Okay!" Naraku's smirk grew wider and wider by every passing second. "But first," Naraku began, "I must kill this demon who has tried to kidnap you!" And with that Naraku pulled out his sword, just as Miroku Songo and Shippo had arrived. "InuYasha!" Miroku shouted. Naraku came at InuYasha at full speed. At the last second InuYasha unsheathed his sword and sliced Naraku's arm. Kagome gasped and then shouted "Good luck my love, Naraku!" By that time InuYasha's heart had became microscopic. "InuYasha!" Songo shouted "What's wrong with Kagome? Is she okay?" "I'm not sure." InuYasha shouted back as he swung at Naraku, InuYasha dripping in his own blood. Kagome ran in front of InuYasha just as Naraku was about to finish him off. Naraku looked shocked, "My mate, what's the matter? I was just about to finish him off for you." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she pleaded, "Please no more fighting. Please." Naraku looked furious as he threw his sword down and slapped her on the cheek…


End file.
